


【带卡】一剑封喉

by mushroom1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 武侠paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom1/pseuds/mushroom1
Summary: 古风武侠小甜（肉渣）饼，喜闻乐见掉马现场=w=
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 24





	【带卡】一剑封喉

**Author's Note:**

> 存个档，原地址 https://obkk-cerevisiae.lofter.com/post/31a06b92_1c84c6ec5

-1-

卡卡西醒过来的时候，发现自己被一把剑指着喉咙。

光线昏暗，拿剑的是一个戴着面具的黑衣人。

卡卡西瞬间明白过来他是谁。

-2-

卡卡西说：“……是你？”

黑衣人停了一下，用一种奇特的语气问：“……你知道我是谁？”

卡卡西说：“不，我不知道。”

黑衣人说：“那你怎么一副知道我是谁的样子？”

卡卡西说：“我虽不知道你是谁，但我知道你是来做什么的。”

黑衣人说：“哦？我来做什么？”

卡卡西说：“你用剑指着我，当然是来杀我，这境况傻子都能明白。”

黑衣人在黑夜之中好像歪了歪头，说：“你知道我要杀你，你怎么一点不慌？”

卡卡西问：“我为什么要慌？”

黑衣人又回到了那种奇特的语气：“你…难道不怕死？”

“怕…还是怕的，不过……”卡卡西轻声笑了，浑不在意脖颈和剑刃的距离只在毫发之间。

黑衣人说：“笑什么？难不成吓傻了？”

卡卡西说：“……死了也好”。

卡卡西的声音很轻，几不可闻，但夜晚太过安静，黑衣人还是听见了。

他闻言手抖了两下，锋利的剑刃在卡卡西咽喉命门处划出一道血口。

他顿了顿，说：“你真的就甘心这么死了吗？”

卡卡西叹了口气：“不甘心也没办法。”

这次反倒是黑衣人笑起来。

不过卡卡西好像并不关心黑衣人在笑什么，甚至好像也不关心他正在渗血的伤口。

黑衣人笑完，哑着嗓子，那种奇特的语气不在了，他的话里好像什么情绪都有，又好像什么情绪都没有。

他说：“真是废物。”

-3-

一阵静默。

良久，卡卡西眼皮一耷一耷，眼神转向立在床边的黑衣人，问：“你还杀吗？不杀我睡了。”

黑衣人依然将剑锋抵在卡卡西的咽喉处，拿得很稳，这么长的时间，也没有再抖一下。

他没说杀，也没说不杀，只是问：“我说你废物，你不生气？”

卡卡西挑了挑眉：“我是，或者不是，都乖乖躺在这里了，与你何干？难不成，‘晓’的王牌难得出山，不是来接单子，而是找人比武？”

黑衣人问：“……你也知道‘晓’？”

卡卡西说：“我说了啊，我知道你是谁。”

黑衣人闻言又顿了一下，但还是说：“一个废物，谁都能用剑指着，你觉得你够得上‘晓’出手吗？”

卡卡西弯了弯眼，说：“你觉得呢？”

话音未落，一枚细针从褥间穿出，自斜下将剑击飞，卡卡西仰头，下颌险险顺着剑的边缘滑过。黑衣人再次将剑刺下时，卡卡西顺着剑势，将锋利的剑刃格挡开，再反手压住——原还是用几根细针，尾部张开似羽，并排在一处，从掌心边缘伸出，微不可察，坚可抵刃。

两人僵持起来。

旗木卡卡西是废物吗？  
当然不是。

不论问谁这句话，随便哪个被问到这句话的人，一定会先检查说话人的嘴是不是有问题，再检查自己的耳朵是不是有问题，最后用一种看你是疯子，说不定自己也是疯子的眼神走掉。

即使被人用剑指着喉咙，都能够行动如常，连反击的准备，都能借着对话的声音，隐藏而不泄露分毫的，更不可能是废物。

所以旗木卡卡西当然够得上让“晓”来出手，也只有让“晓”来出手。

-4-

晓，一个近日声名鹊起的杀手组织。

按理来说，一个好的杀手组织，绝不会是“有名”的杀手组织。  
一个好的杀手组织，应当管理极严格，行事极低调，价格极分明，收尾极干净。

所以晓绝不是一个好组织。  
但这不妨碍它有名。

刚刚黑衣人的问话其实很奇怪，因为，即使是那些在茶馆里听人闲扯摆唬不知倒了第多少手消息的茶水客，近日里，也能知道这个‘晓’，几乎每个成员都在通缉告示上有名有姓，可偏偏谁也抓不住。

一方面，晓做事，自由散漫，漫天要价，手法乖张又霸道，单子做成之后，恨不能在现场写上“到此一游”。  
但另一方面，晓做事，也确实干净利落，出手见血，肯付价必得人头；深宅武侍，高城机窍，于他们如若无物；神出鬼没，行踪不定，无人能知道谁雇佣了他们，也无人能知道他们接下来会杀谁。

而和晓组织的其它成员不同，黑衣人，是‘晓’中最为神秘的存在，更像一个传统的杀手，不漏真名，不露真容。

他仿佛能够悄无生息出现在暗杀对象的面前，据说只要一剑，便可让那些退隐江湖，隐姓埋名的武林高手，在灯火闹市之中，觥筹交错之时，万众瞩目之下，被割喉而死，却不被任何人察觉到丝毫。

是谓，一剑封喉。

然而卡卡西记得……

“你不是来杀我的，”卡卡西望向黑衣人，依然用羽针反压着黑衣人手里的剑，问道：“‘晓’想要做什么？”

“有意思”，黑衣人又笑了，“你刚刚还说，傻子都明白，我是来杀你的。”

卡卡西冷淡地说：“一个真的要杀人的杀手，不会在动手之前故意放出杀气，让我醒过来。”  
更不会连胳膊的反应都有些僵了，还稳稳地举着剑，不肯落下。

黑衣人说：“兴许是我除了杀你，还有别的事要做。”

卡卡西说：“你如果有别的事要做，就不会来杀我。”

黑衣人说：“有没有人说过，你这副自作聪明的样子很讨厌。”

卡卡西说：“有。”

黑衣人说：“可是都快死了，你还是不改。”

卡卡西说：“因为这么说过的人，都死在了我前面。”

黑衣人说：“可惜了，现在死在前面的是你。”

卡卡西说：“但你并不是来让我死的……是来谈生意的。”

黑衣人嗤了一声，反手施力上劈，却听破风之声，卡卡西收手偏头，原是黑衣人假借反压的力道，用一把打得漆黑的袖中丝，顺势袭向卡卡西。

黑衣人用那种奇特的语气说：“你以为，自己能有多少谈生意的筹码？左右不过一个宇智波家旁支的寡妇，你所有的身家加起来，还不够你那颗人头的十分之一。”

卡卡西说：“最后一个说过你这种话的人也死很久了，可我的人头也还是我的。”

黑衣人说：“很快就不是了。”

卡卡西并没有为黑衣人的出言不逊生气。黑衣人已经收回了剑，卡卡西半立着膝，手持羽针，警惕着黑衣人的动作，同时用余光瞥了一眼那柄袖中丝。

他挑了挑眉，说：“这烤暗纹，不是飞骨亭的兵器……原来半月前的那个人，是你？”

他又抬手嗅了一下方才用来挡剑的针：“……兵器上，血腥里，还沾着火药味……五日前，破坏玄雷观的机关的人，也是你？”

黑衣人说：“是啊，连这些低级的东西都躲不开……‘鹿惊’又如何，废物就是废物。”

卡卡西说：“你是在闭关修仙吗，这些陈芝麻烂谷子，哪还有活人会念。”

-5-

“鹿惊”，是卡卡西进入官场之前，作为游侠时的名号。

民间不乏年少成名者，但多被朝廷招揽，只是当初的卡卡西，尚有罪臣之子的身份，上位者顾忌，他自己也在抗拒，故只游历民间。

少年的剑法极快而又极犀利，有时，他只是无声从对手身边掠过，对手便已败了。时任考察选拔的官员，见到少年侠客的武功时，脱口而赞：“刃破千军，不闻鹿惊。”  
得知少年身份之后，也只有摇头叹息而去，“鹿惊”之名，虽有流传，却并不广泛。

卡卡西想，提这些过去，‘晓’究竟想要做什么？

如果是故人，要保自己性命，那为什么又接下了暗杀的生意？  
如果是旧敌，要杀自己扬名，那为什么又让自己惊醒和反击？  
如果是生意，要和自己谈判，那为什么又一点要求都不提出？

黑衣人意味不明地说：“我要是真是个死人呢。”

卡卡西说：“你用这个吓我没用。”

黑衣人说：“这招对你的学生可很有用，他们被鬼故事吓得半死。”

卡卡西一顿：“你敢去动我的学生？”

黑衣人说：“有什么不敢？不就是算计，你算计别人还少吗？到了你头上，就成了别人不敢？”

“哪有，只是算不过罢了。”

话音未落，卡卡西抬手将几枚羽针射出，被黑衣人挥剑挡开。

黑衣人接着说：“也对，你父亲那些故交，可从没见你铲除他们时手软，就这样还能把自己摘得干干净净——旗木卡卡西，看来你真是丝毫没有汲取你父亲的教训，还是成了一个和他一样，只会弄权钻营，蛊惑人心，辱没宗祠，最后只能以死谢罪的废物……”

“刷——刷——”

卡卡西抬脚勾起设在暗处的机关，黑衣人闪开了几处，还是有几根钢针刺在面具上，面具有了凹陷和裂痕。

卡卡西说：“是不是我太温和，给了你我很好说话的错觉？”  
……这个人，真是一句一雷，如果故意——激怒自己，他会有什么好处？

黑衣人却浑不在意卡卡西冰冷的眼神，他接着说：“反正你的一辈子，也已经被算计进去了吧，那个喂给你血的人，活着，多半也是个无名小卒，能把你算进来，让自己的名字名扬天下——蠢货，为名声搭上了性命，做这些无耻又没用的事。”

卡卡西冷笑：“连真面目都不敢示人，倒有闲操我的心，在我朋友的托付上说三道四。”

卡卡西彻底暴走了，并没再调用屋内的机关，欺身上前，他本多用暗器，但对剑法也不可谓不熟悉，狭小的地方，又是自己的地盘，即使黑衣人功夫与自己不相上下，卡卡西还是找到了一个机会，将黑衣人的面具掀了开来。

即将掀开时，卡卡西看到黑衣人的眼神，竟是带着一些幸灾乐祸的兴奋，但还没来得及细想是不是有什么机关，他就看到了面具下的脸。

卡卡西看到了一张半边疤痕，却无数次出现在梦中的脸。

“带土——？！”

-6-

卡卡西手里的羽针如同羽毛一样悠悠飘落在地上。  
宇智波带土见状，也嘲讽一样勾了勾嘴角，将手里的剑扔在一旁。

“带……带土……”卡卡西颤抖着声音说，他抬手，想碰一下对面人脸上的疤痕，但又像随即反应过来什么似的停住了，微微垂着手指，不上不下地停在半空中。

带土他刚刚说的那些话……

如果是带土的话，要是这么想，也不奇怪。  
如果是带土的话，要是这么说，也是应该。

哪里还有活人会念这些陈芝麻烂谷子，哪里还有人会知道他……知道他的所作所为，会被他所纪念的那个人厌恶至此。

看着沉默不语的卡卡西，宇智波带土直接拉过他悬在半空中的手，将两人打斗中被割得稀碎的绒毯堆在床上，让卡卡西趴跪在一堆绒缎之中，自己从身后压上去，干脆地扯开他已经被划破的里衣，从蝴蝶骨一路啃咬到耳根。

他朝卡卡西耳边吹了口气，说：“既然你有这个身份，那就做点符合这个身份的事吧。”

说完，带土一只手就脱下了卡卡西的亵裤，将手指捅进了卡卡西的后穴里。

卡卡西痛得浑身抖了一下，但没有动。

他在宇智波家的身份，尽管只是“写轮眼”的继承者，但他知道，带土在这里说的是指另一层身份。  
——宇智波带土的‘遗孀’。

这是个很滑稽的身份，即使是最初进入宇智波家，除了那些不长眼想给他下马威的炮灰，也没人真正地用这种身份看待他。

但这确实，又是按照规矩应当存在的身份。

火之国尚武，在官场上有一席之地者，要么立身门派，要么背靠世家，宇智波一族大多天赋异禀，武学造诣各有所长，但追根究底，让宇智波立足的，还是“写轮眼”。

写轮眼不是兵器，不是招式，不是功法，而是一种蛊毒。  
即使是偌大的宇智波族内，也罕有，或者说没有，真正了解写轮眼的人。

据说宇智波起源并非中原，而是在南疆，南疆多擅蛊。这种蛊根植在宇智波的血脉里，即使没有觉醒，其血已是天下至毒，可破天下毒，也可抵天下药。

待到觉醒，蛊发至深，便连掌心的微汗，呼吸的水汽都带着险。只有那些和宇智波一生相伴的人，宇智波会先用对方的血，养熟自己的毒，再让对方得到宇智波带有蛊的血，使其不会被写轮眼所伤。  
而一个宇智波的写轮眼，一生也只会认这一个人。

因着这样的危险，宇智波多年以来只和族内联姻，偶有外人获得了血蛊的传承，也是以义亲或是伴侣的身份，改姓成为宇智波家的一员。

而旗木卡卡西是一个特例。

十八年前，名为旗木卡卡西的白发少年来到都城，带着满腹学识，一身武艺，入了木叶一门；不久后，却又验出血中带蛊，上了宇智波的族谱。

那日，被带到宇智波宅内的卡卡西，听族长富岳说了写轮眼的传承之后，呼吸一滞，辗转数日，拒绝了拜别木叶的要求，但还是以宇智波带土的妻子身份，归属了宇智波家。

听完少年的决定，彼时少年刚拜了不久的师父，如今已故的波风水门说：“现在还记得白牙的人并不多，可是也不少；现在你谁也不依，我多少能懂你的考量……这条路并不好走，也只有你自己一个人走。”

少年听完，抬手摸了摸颈侧，那个憋着眼泪在自己颈侧喝血的少年的体温，仿佛还残留在渐渐淡化的伤疤处。

他勾了勾嘴角，说：“我并非一个人。”

-7-

“白牙……是英雄，”男孩抹了下嘴角的血，用最后仅有的力气，咬破了自己的拇指虎口处的血管，伸向卡卡西，断续着说：“我……已经……走不了了，但你……你还能活……活下去。”

“英雄……不该这样，被……你也不该……”

卡卡西脑海中想起初见时，这个自称宇智波家未来的大侠的小孩，背着招摇过市的宝剑，一脸‘老子天下第一’的神气，说话时眼睛黑得发亮：“这世道，遇到老弱就该扶，遇到小偷就该抓，遇到矛盾就该堂堂正正比试……就，就算我现在比不过你，但你说的那些、那些背地里的勾当，有什么好讲究！……连明面上提都不敢提，哪里来的规矩的道义！”

为什么是他？为什么是晓？  
为什么带土会在晓？

卡卡西脑海里一抽一抽，已经不知道脑海中的，是身体的反馈的痛楚，还是过度思考所带来的苦痛，甚至毫不觉得现在的姿势有多屈辱——那是带土啊。

卡卡西的后穴太过滞涩，带土用唇齿撕咬挑逗着卡卡西背上敏感的地方，一边将另一只手的手指放进卡卡西的嘴里，搅弄着沾上卡卡西嘴里的唾液，一边将后穴里的手抽出来，转移到前面，握住了卡卡西的分身。

揉了几下，他的语气里带上了戏谑：“……居然有反应？刚刚还以为你痛得受不了呢，原来你喜欢？”

卡卡西垂着头，思绪混沌，舌尖下意识追逐着带土伸到自己嘴里的手指，收不住的唾液顺着嘴角淌下。

带土的手指没有在卡卡西嘴里过多的停留，沾湿了之后就又回到了卡卡西的后穴处，继续方才的扩张工作。

唾液干得很快，卡卡西的肠壁上又有了摩擦滞涩的感觉，后穴的收缩也随着带土的动作，反应大了很多，但这次带土并没有再次将手指抽出来，前方的分身一直被刺激挺立，那点疼痛只是让卡卡西对刺激更加敏感。

在带土的手指按到某个地方的时候，卡卡西撑在床上的手肘倏地软了下去。

“……呜——！”

卡卡西压不住呻吟，只好将头埋进枕头里，发出闷闷的呜咽声。带土知道自己找到了他的敏感点， 故意用力在那里捣了几下，身下人的腰完全塌了下去，后穴里原本因为疼痛而收缩的绞缠变成了带着颤抖的吸吮。

卡卡西想要喘息，以得到新鲜空气，但一抬起头，带土就像知道自己的意图一样前后一起刺激，将卡卡西正从震惊中恢复的神智又被裹携进快感的漩涡。

这样纯引起快感的挑逗也并没有持续太久，感觉到卡卡西的后穴有些放松之后，带土就抽出了自己的手指，揽起卡卡西的腰，将自己的下体送了进去。

“不、啊……啊嗯……”

带土进入之后便开始了动作，扩张的工作十分潦草，抽插也近乎粗暴，最多让卡卡西不会流血罢了——或许流血了还好一些，都是一样的痛，血液多少还能润滑。

“……你真的，缠得好紧……”要是当初直接把夫妻的名头坐实了，这些年自己估计早就忍不住回来找他了，带土想着，调侃道，“占着这个名分十多年，有梦到过我吗？没有想着试一次？”

带土的嗓音比平时更哑，但声音和疼痛多少也唤回了卡卡西的理智，而卡卡西……

是啊，不说原本他用这个身份同时在木叶和宇智波家立足的用意。十八年里，尔虞我诈几来回，九死一生血海归，多少次，他是靠念着带土的名字撑下来的，念着带土将生命嘱托给自己时发亮的眼神，加之自己当初所决定的这个身份…他也不是完全冷性之人，只能在释放自己时，闭上眼睛，不去看，不去想，不去亵渎。

这样的问话，仿佛是在方才的那一连串诘问之后，对他这些年所作所为，又加上了一层罪孽。

这并不是……这哪里是什么夫妻之实，这些疼痛，不过是迟来的惩罚罢了。  
自己又在奢望些什么呢。

-8-

卡卡西无声地咬着绒缎的残片，沉默的接受着这样的‘责罚’，只有呼吸能被听出撞得破碎，偶有一两声短促的呜咽漏出来。

宇智波带土如同捕猎的黑豹一样咬噬过猎物快被掐出血的苍白皮肤，品尝脊椎两侧凹陷下去的肌肉，满意地尝到细汗里永远被自己标记过的味道。

疼痛施加在已经被快感侵占过的身体上，只能在酥麻混沌里让卡卡西更清晰地感受到即将攀上顶峰的刺激，他的大脑愈发被羞耻和自责占据，只好将布块咬地愈发紧。

明明应该连这样的快感都不该有……

可是，就要，就要到了……

“——！”

在卡卡西快被肏到高潮的时候，只是偶尔抚弄他的分身的带土，突然顺着柱身捏了一下，再拨弄了一下伞状的前端，随即立刻堵住了卡卡西的马眼。

“啊、啊嗯……带，带土——！”

瞬间的刺激，加上精液回流的难受感，还是让卡卡西低叫出声，沙哑而又绝望。

带土从卡卡西身后退出来，堵着卡卡西的下体将他转了过来，正面相对，跨坐在他身上。带土又堵着他的下体撩拨了一下龟头的边缘，嘴中不再被堵着的卡卡西一下子呜咽了一下，又随即很快用手捂在自己的嘴前。

带土的手指擦过卡卡西泛红的眼角，说：“都被肏哭了？我还早呢，让你缓缓？”  
说完，果然没有继续进入卡卡西，也没有继续捉弄他的下身。

卡卡西缓过气来，放下手，终于还是从带土脸上的伤疤上拂过，说：“带土……你不该在‘晓’……为什么，当年要是我来换你——”

带土捏了一下卡卡西的下身，打断了卡卡西的话，卡卡西却毫不在意自己的脆弱处被对方掌控，还想接着开口，就听带土问：“如果我真的是来谈生意的，你的条件就是让我退出‘晓’？”

卡卡西眨了眨眼，“你肯答应？”

带土说：“那这样，给你两个选择，让你高潮，或者我退出晓，只能选一个。”

说完，带土放开了卡卡西的下身，已经刺激中平静下来的卡卡西，分身只是直挺挺地立着，只有一点清液渗出来。

随即，带土将卡卡西的腰抬起，从下方肏了进去。

“唔——！带土！这样不——唔！”

和背入时塌下腰身的感觉完全不同，下落的力道让卡卡西觉得带土的硬物仿佛直挺挺刺进了自己的尾椎，快感随着电流直冲颅顶，借着月光看着带土的脸，好像真的曾经做过的梦一样。

但他只能一手握着自己的分身，一手压着自己嘴中的呻吟，在逐渐模糊的意识中，将反应压倒最小，即使这只是一场责罚——但或许这样，这样，自己就永远不会醒来。

卡卡西的视线已经变得模糊了，嘴中支离破碎，像是喊着名字挽留，又像是想要逃离这永远没有尽头的快感，快感刺激下的后穴也渐渐分泌出了润滑的肠液，在过分的刺激之中和在自己体内鞭笞的性器纠缠。

感受到回应的性器又涨大了一些，看着只是这样就被折磨得受不了的卡卡西，带土轻轻笑了一声，性器抵着卡卡西的前列腺，在那处从被手指开拓之后就没有好好被照顾的地方，打着圈碾磨起来。

酸软的酥麻感一下子浸透了卡卡西的四肢百骸。

在这种持续的快感中还能保持神智简直就是个笑话，卡卡西几乎是仅凭着本能自己堵着下身的出口，在体内的硬物时而磨蹭逗弄，时而快速进出碾压，被捏着进出的腰臀已经不由自主颤抖，而别在身后的脚趾也不受控制的蜷起又张开。

还有什么，还有什么可以阻止——让带土脱身——

卡卡西用试图用指甲掐进自己的龟头，用疼痛压制下这到极致的快感，却就在好不容易凝聚起力气时，被带土发现了他的意图。

“……你居然连这种程度的事都能做出来，真是小看你了。”

“啊——啊嗯！！——”

带土突然加快了抽插的力道，终于还是撬断了卡卡西脑海里最后的那根弦，两手被带土拉开，挂在他的肩上，再也抑制不住呻吟。

卡卡西的身体紧紧贴着对方也有些划破的衣服，乳白的精液喷出，沾湿了黑色布料和自己的小腹。湿热但生涩的内壁也紧紧收缩着，将带土射出的液体尽数吞下。

“唉……这样就没得选了。”带土带着有些可惜的语气说。

-9-

木门咚咚响了两下。  
“旗木大人，发生什么事了吗？”

门外的声音一下子将卡卡西的神智拉回。

宇智波带土没有出声，饶有兴趣看着卡卡西，好像是在期待接下来他会怎么做。

卡卡西垂着头，埋在带土的颈侧，深吸了口气，尽量让自己的声音看起来正常：“无事，不过被梦魇住了”。

门外侍从问：“是不舒服吗？要不要请大夫？”

卡卡西说：“不用了。”

侍从说：“这样……我还是在门外守着吧。”

最近因为屡次针对卡卡西的刺杀，大家都有些紧张，这个决定，放在平时卡卡西也会觉得合理。

然而带土射过不久的分身，还在卡卡西的后穴里，被绞缠着，又硬了起来，甚至还缓缓动了一下。

“——！”  
卡卡西艰难地将呻吟吞了回去，他培养的侍从都是身手上好的心腹，如果离得远了还好，要是在门外，他是真的一点异样都不能让人察觉。

想了想，他对门外说：“我想起一件事来。”

侍从问：“什么事？”

卡卡西说：“今晚宅邸东北角值班的人是木叶丸。”

侍从说：“怎么排的他？！他不是应该让惠比寿带着吗？”

卡卡西说：“明日下午鸣人要去演武场，正好是他排班的时间，他偷偷和今晚的人换班，我路过时听见了。”

侍从说：“哎！那是让人睡不安稳，这小子多半没好生干活，我去看看。”

说完，侍从的脚步便急匆匆踏远了。

侍从的脚步声消失后，卡卡西也刚过了不应期，整个人都瘫软在带土身上，后穴却还在下意识缩紧。

带土往上顶弄了一下，又用那种奇特的语气问卡卡西：“你刚刚怎么不让人进来？”

卡卡西说：“进来看到我们这样？”

带土说：“我们怎样？”

卡卡西不说话。

带土又说：“那是你的心腹，告发我，处死我，或者让我换个身份，重新听从宇智波家的安排，岂不是一举两得吗？”

卡卡西摇了摇头：“我已经陷在局里了……我只是想让你离开。”

带土说：“……原来你是这个打算啊。”

卡卡西说：“什么打算？”

带土说：“那我确实要惩罚你。”

卡卡西说：“这算什么惩罚……”

带土说：“其实不论今晚来的是谁，你原本都计划着去死吧。”

卡卡西沉默了。

-10-

是什么时候反应过来的呢，带土想。

旗木卡卡西身负宇智波之能，却选择师从木叶一门，更是尚未正式平反但却余名仍在的木叶白牙的孤裔。比父亲更为八面玲珑，于两派都有很广的人脉，即使是当初暗中害过白牙的人，也不敢轻易报复。

从少年时开始，卡卡西便处于如此一个关键之至的位置，只是他一直没有声明立场，明里暗里谁也不好对他下手。

直到几年之前，当年参与陷害白牙的人多少仕途受挫，卡卡西也开始教授自己的学生，隐隐有培养自己的势力的意图。  
而后面的人终于坐不住了，方才开始频频针对卡卡西的刺杀。

起初来的，不过是些竞价想捡便宜的炮灰，自是连门都没有摸到，便被打发；然后是最近，来自两方的学生快要出师，卡卡西一反平日的谦逊低调，反而露出了高墙已筑，广粮已积，只待称王的架势。  
——而暗处人找来的杀手，手段便也愈加凶险。

带土起初，确实是想钓出针对卡卡西的那条大鱼，才会出手拦下那些暗杀。

只有潜藏在水里的鱼，才会想借由晓的名气，将自己隐藏在黑暗里。也只有幕后的大鱼，才能够付得起晓得价钱。

终于等到鱼上钩的时候，他原本只想默默杀掉对方——反正在暗流涌动的都城里，谁死了都不奇怪。

后来他又想，还是提醒这个废物两句吧。

谁想一见面，他却是那一心求死的模样。

身负写轮眼者，毒皆无用，卡卡西本身也是对精细兵器的操控力登峰造极的暗器高手，自己出手拦下的那几次，若卡卡西有心避开，想来也是轻而易举。

可细究之下，卡卡西竟是已将自己所学所练，所交所往，都已系数安排给了下属学生——

已经到了他退场的时候了，于是他从一个指挥者，变成了高处的旗帜，变成了一个针对叵测者的诱饵。

他已经累了，却无法功成身退，干脆将自己的性命，都算进了维护平衡的筹码。

“你真的甘心就这么死了吗？”  
“不甘心，也没办法。”

不甘心，不能让这个世道，变成一个遇到老弱就该扶，遇到小偷就该抓，遇到矛盾就该堂堂正正比试的世道，让门阀不再互相倾轧，便已费尽了心力。  
不甘心的，不是就这么死了，而是不甘心自己就算活着，也只能做到这些。  
不甘心，即使想去见你，也只能用这种方式。  
不甘心，让带土的血……

可是偏巧带土来了，而且还看出来了。  
现在紧紧搂着他，说要惩罚他。

上一阵的高潮还在持续，就又被干到了绝顶。  
这一晚对卡卡西而言，真的仿佛梦境，突然而来的杀手，突然见到带土，突然和带土开始做爱，和突然的高潮。

自己是生是死？所处是虚是实？这一晚对他而言不亚于天塌地陷，而现在，天地仿佛都不存在了。

-11-

宇智波带土整理好衣服，等着被做昏过去的卡卡西醒过来。  
带土知道卡卡西会醒过来，因为卡卡西方才已经意识模糊了，还一直一直不肯昏过去——他唯恐这是梦，能够多看带土一分一秒，他也是不愿闭上眼睛的。

果然不久之后，卡卡西醒过来了。

自己就像带土刚刚到来的时候那样，躺得好好的，而带土穿戴整齐，只是没有了面具。

带土还是拿剑指着自己。

卡卡西看着他，眼神像是在问怎么了，但却是一点反击的意思都没有。

带土说：“有一句话，我不喜欢，你改掉他，我就放过你。”

卡卡西开口，声音还带着些情欲沙哑：“可是我们今晚说了太多话了，我每一句都记得。”

带土说：“我用剑指着你，你怎么不慌？”

卡卡西说：“我为什么要慌？”

带土说：“你难道不怕死？”

卡卡西说：“……死了也好？”

带土说：“就是这句。”

卡卡西问：“那应该怎么说？”

带土说：“你先笑两声。”

这个要求太过滑稽，卡卡西真的笑了起来。

带土说：“有我在，你怎么可能死？”

卡卡西笑着说：“明天还要和你斗呢，谁会去死。”

说完，他拉过带土，真像缠斗的野兽一样，用牙齿磕了下带土的喉咙，咬了个红印。

在自己伤口相同的位置。

-Fin-


End file.
